


Dear Wonshik, Dearest Jaehwan

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: A LOT OF CHEESE, Epistolary, M/M, More characters to be added later, seriously, will eventually become a fantasy adventure from romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Wonshik’s travels take him far and wide but his heart resides with Jaehwan back home. So he writes letters to his dearest from the far corners of the world.





	1. Missing You With Love

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of cheese and an epistolary style just because I find letters very romantic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan can't bear the thought of Wonshik being gone so long, but he can't tell him what he feels either. so he writes his beloved a letter.

Dear Wonshik,

 

Is it crazy that I am writing this letter even before you depart? I know the ships sail in the morning but I already miss you. Even though you are lying next to me at the moment.

I know you waited for this trip for a very long time to go on this trip. Travelling the world and studying about it has always been your dream. 

I still remember the day you walked into the little bookstore and picked up an encyclopedia. The poor book was neglected by everyone till you came along. You must have seemed like Prince Charming to it, walking in at the oddest time in the afternoon and spending days going through it. Even going so far as to declare it your favourite. Imagine the scandal. 

I always wondered why you never bought the book but came to the bookstore to look at it almost every day.

You dummy.

Please take care on the trip. I know you told me not to worry since your crew is the most capable one they say. But I tend to worry. Will you eat on time? Won’t long journeys make you sea sick? What if you are so busy staring that you tumble over the edge of the ship? How can I not worry??

Ah I’m so jealous. I’ll miss you and that look of wonder and joy on your face when you learn of something new. The way you laugh when someone cracks a bad joke. The way you cuddle Butt at the end of a long day. I’ll miss all of it. I promise I’ll take good care of your son but to be honest with you, I’ll probably be thinking of you every time I see him.

I wish you didn’t have to go for so long but I also wish you well on the trip. You’ll probably find this letter a few days later. I’m going to hide it so well that you might never find it. I couldn’t bear to look you in the eyes if you read all of this before we have to part.

 

Missing You With Love,

Jaehwan


	2. Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan is terrible at hiding letters and Wonshik's handwriting is absolutely terrible too.

Dearest Jaehwan,

 

My love you are terrible at hiding letters. I found yours even before we left the port and now I am holding the ship up to write you a response.

Butt is in capable hands and there is no one I trust more than you to take good care of him. You will spoil him the way you spoil me.

This journey is a dream. Even now my feet are trembling and my hands are shaking. But you can already tell from my hand writing. What lies ahead? I do not know. But that is the point of an exploration isn't it? To go where no one has gone before. To strange new lands to meet strange new people and see fascinating places.

I suppose this is a terrible time to tell you that I always lingered in the bookstore to stay by your side. I already owned the latest edition of that encyclopedia. When I first saw you, it was the closest book that I could hide behind. But you walked up to me and said hello anyways. When you smiled, I knew that there was no point in running from that feeling.

But that is perhaps an important confession so that you will believe what I write next.

I may be onboard a ship that sails across seas but my heart resides at home with you. I do not know how long this trip will take. But I know that in the end, I will find my way back to you.

I must make haste now lest my crew decides to leave me behind. Enclosed is a map of the places we wish to go to, should you wish to write to me at any time.

 

 

Yours Always,

Wonshik

* * *

* * *

 


	3. Begrudging But Endlessly Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik is absolutely terrible.

Dearest Wonshik,

You are an absolutely terrible man. Terrible. Horrible. Every word of the bad kind that has ever existed!

Must you be so honest? Couldn't you have lied about finding my letter days later and spared me the embarrassment? Sanghyuk, the local post boy brought me the letter and I almost fainted when I noticed it was from you. I really considered changing my name and running away from this city so that I would never have to face you again.

If you thought I would never write to you ever again then you are absolutely right. I wasn't going to write to you at all. I was going to fret and fume for months and you have seen me hold grudges.

But then I thought of how it would be a crime to separate Butt from you since the baby loves you so much. I do not understand how he can love you after that hideous name. I always blush at the park whenever someone inquires after it.

I estimate you will be in Azeroth by the time you receive this letter. I hope the letter doesn't miss your ship. You always claimed that it was your favourite place to sail to. In your next letter, tell me all about it. All I recall of it are the sprawling markets on its coasts and the colourful garb that people wear. What is the food like? Do they have delicious sweets there? Are the people friendly? Do they take well to adventurers like you or do they only care for merchants who bring trade and foreign money with them? Are the cities beautiful? Is it true that there is an entire palace made of gold and diamonds in the capital?

Begrudging but endlessly curious,  
Jaehwan


	4. Too Far From Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik tells Jaehwan about Azeroth and how he hopes to experience it all some day with Jaehwan by his side.

 

Dearest Jaehwan,

 

Apologies my dearest, for we were delayed in reaching Azeroth. I received your letters hours earlier and made haste to write a response. Will you excuse my terrible handwriting on the account of our tiring journey?

Azeroth is as vibrant as my memories of it when I told you stories about it. We docked in the southern harbour and walked through the main city markets to get to our intended hotel for stay. 

We have the good fortune of being here at the time of the harvest moon festival. the streets were decorated with colourful lanterns and musicians played on the streets with occasional young lovers dancing to the tunes.

A beautiful young woman pulled Captain Hakyeon to dance along with her. Did you know that he was well versed in dances of many traditional lands? We didn’t! The crew was mesmerized. He seemed so happy and carefree while dancing. 

I think Hongbin intends to sketch the scene and present it to him for his birthday next month. We’ve made him promise to dance for us some time and he was so amused that he ended up agreeing!

The cuisine veers towards spicy. There is a wide variety of fish available along the eastern coast so the seafood is very cheap just like back home. The spice isn’t home grown but the island country has enough volume in trade with Ilum from the north that it has become a part of the life here. 

Coconut is found abundantly on the island and that factors into the cuisine too. My favourite are the sweets made from it. The coconut is fried with sugar and packed into small cakes that please the heart. If we stop in Azeroth then I shall try to bring some for you. The vendor assured me that it would survive the month long sea journey.

The people of this city would be considered poor back home if we considered the parity of our currencies. But the people have some of the biggest hearts I have ever known. You would be hard pressed to find evil here. The boy who found me to give me your letter asked if it was from my beloved. When I answered positively, he offered to mail the letter in response for free, bless his soul.

The island has some of the best sunsets I have ever seen. I am looking at it from the window as I write. The sky is red and orange bleeding into pink and purple. A beautiful twilight. Perhaps, some time I will bring you to Azeroth. We shall sit by the shores of the sea and admire the sunset.

Tomorrow, we will venture out to the forests and see if we can find the magical fire birds that are rumoured to appear around the time of the moon festival. 

I must leave for Hongbin has come to drag me away to the festivities. There is a popular storyteller who will be regaling us with tales from the country’s mythology. He is rather excited about listening to the tale of a hero who came from the seas and saved the country hundreds of years ago from foreign invaders. It is his favourite.

As always, I miss you the most. But I cling on to the prospect of experiencing all of this some day with you.

 

Too far from your arms,

Wonshik


End file.
